Colmobonalism
Colmobonalism is the name given to a set of limitations that govern the C-state (Fractal density) of any VX module. The maximum C-state of any given module cannot exceed the power input times Yalgeth to the Delta coeffecient of the system, and cannot produce a stable C-state lower than 4Y divided by the aforementioned delta coefficient. Various attempts have been made to create systems that are quasi-stable at higher C-states than Colmobonalism allows, but all modules presented have been deemed either unreliable or untestable. The first person to discover and publish the theories that would lead to the development of Colmobonalism was Ulseid, an otherwise unknown Scottish VX researcher and social activist who wanted to fund research and implementation of VX modules in infrastructure and government-owned fishing operations during the VX renassiance of the late 1980's. His first results came trying to achieve a C-state of 0.0379 to de-entrabulate water over a range of several metres increase the fish yield in the Penwhapple reservoir. After several failed experiments and repeated upgrades of his VX module to increase the delta value, he instead decided to develop a theory of this upward limitation so that he could more accurately account for future possible VX applications. He published his results anonymously to avoid the attention of security forces, attaching the name of his birthplace, Colmonell, to his theory. He was only revealed as its author when his documents were released after his death on June 9th, 1986. The causes of Colmobonalism have few testable theories, and have largely gone unexplored until the recent announcement from the Breckental Society to undergo commercialization. It is widely thought that the limitations arise due to pulse pattern constraint effects of Sigma-Beta quantum fluctuations (Qnl), which was found via quaternion analysis of the CMBR (Cosmic Microwave Background radiation). This theory is co-published by Ernest Fankel in the Green Book. Some VX modules have been observed to reliably subsist quasi-states lower than Colmobonalism allows with increased DC input under advanced ++j H-m40 wiring protocols. This has been termed the "Paradoxical Output Problem" (also known as "Pxo"). Homeo-justification is the only current means to explore the paradoxical output problem, the apparent disjointing of Qnl sectors in modern VX energistics technology when the ratio of system output and input is delinearized and represented as a fractal density map. Recent theoretical work by Emily Jordan et al. suggests that the m40 protocols unintentionally increase the dimension of the Rykin field to which the ferrocore is exposed, thereby modifying the limit imposed by Yalgeth's law, and allowing the C-state limitations to be overcome. While promising, this theory still needs to be tested at higher-epsilon Rykin fields. There are jordan curvature boundaries (Dormison) that make homeomorphic acceleration impossible in the N-4th dimension and below. This is due to a subfactoring problem in the third quadrant of the Ziemann-Ulseid (Qnl) field when considering the trisection of congruent entropy matrices. Ulseid however was able to expand variant Qnl-M sectors past a 2nd level parability structure, resulting in stablized but nonlocal effect. This lead to the development of P-wheel sectoring techniques starting in 1991. Statistical analysis of these systems results in nonfactoring loop breakdown, making any output "blind" until the parability structure is removed from a closed group. One-way interference using this method is achievable, but only if parability is not compromised in a way that breaks interloop protocol. Construction of parability containment filters mandates the receptive grounding resonance from H-factor material or its Tungsten and Titanium alloys. This has caused debate among scholars as to the feasibility of pre-Jordan factorization and reliability of equivalent parability structures used in a practical context in regards to qubit information loss and entropy acceleration. Nelson G. claimed isolated results of qubit loss in a parability system in the mid-1990s, but his results have not been repeated, and have major methodological flaws, for example uncontrolled retropreselective sampling deviations and planarization normality singularities. Until quantifiable methods are developed to measure and control both of these sources of variability, research on this topic is unable to proceed. Electrical Involuteness of H-factor materials has also been called into question, as any exposure to DC results in A.C.R (Auto-Ceramic Recoil). This has thought to be the result of the shifting of Qnl sectoring to be adjunct to Time-Space concordance, thus DC exposure has been throughly discouraged as it results in destruction of valuable H-factor material and can cause retroactive impedence delay. Category:Content Category:VX Theory